destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Silhouette
}} Silhouette was the leader of Majestic and the main antagonist of Destroy All Humans! Biography Hunger for Power Silhouette was a mysterious individual who came to be the leader of Majestic, a federal agency that secretly plotted to overthrow the United States Government and eventually, take over the Earth. Majestic expanded into other national divisions, including a British, French, Mongolian, Belgian and Argentinian branch. Silhouette was of interest to Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, head of Majestic's British branch, who was deeply in love with her due to his infatuation. As the leader of Majestic, Silhouette became obsessed with thoughts of world domination and was able to manipulate President Huffman, and, in extension, the entire U.S. Government. At the same time, Silhouette had to deal with "grab-ass" politicians in addition to the high level of sexism of the 1950's. In order to prevent losing power and status in the organization, Silhouette wore a sinister disguise that consisted of a hat, trench coat, and a gas mask that utilized a mechanical voice-changer. Silhouette used "his" mystery to "his" own advantage, and made sure that only very few Majestic agents knew "his" true identity as a woman. Silhouette's hunger for power was completely justified, as "he" was the only one who had a chance to save Earth from the Furons. Arrival of the Furons An alien race known as the Furons, whom Majestic had studied among their numerous secret operations for years, became degraded in their reproductive systems and required pure Furon DNA that was left on Earth by their kind eons ago to repair the error in their cloning reproduction. Orthopox 13 was given charge of the mission to retrieve the DNA by the Furon Emperor, and sent Cryptosporidium 136 to Earth. As Crypto 136's Saucer closed in for a landing at the Area 42 Nuclear Test Site, a nuclear warhead that was being launched for testing by General Armquist, head of the Army, directly hit it and sent it crashing to the desert floor. Army Soldiers recovered the demolished saucer and unconscious body of Crypto 136 and brought them in to examine. Both Armquist and Huffman oversaw Majestic's experiments on Crypto 136 and his technology. Silhouette then had the scientists reverse-engineer Crypto 136's advanced technology so that it could be used for the government's own purposes. That armed the U.S. Majestic Agents with weaponry superior to any standard Earth weapons and gave the Army an edge in extraterrestrial combat. Silhouette also interrogated and tortured Crypto 136 personally and extracted further information on the Furons, until 136 died from "his" cruel experiments. Rockwell Mind Control Following the disappearance of Crypto 136, Pox and Crypto 137 immediately set out for Earth in a Furon Mothership to rescue him and complete his failed objective of harvesting pure Furon DNA. After several missions against the humans in Turnipseed Farm, Rockwell and Santa Modesta, Crypto and Pox finally got a clue from a g-man about where Majestic's next villainous plot would take place and where Crypto 136 might be held. They returned to Rockwell to investigate an apparent mind control experiment that was set in motion by Majestic's mysterious and unidentified leader. Silhouette and a fellow agent went to Rockwell at night as a drive-in theater film played and planned to brainwash Rockwell's citizens with their own film strip. First, they went around town convincing young teenagers into joining the cause of getting rid of the Furons, who were referred to as Communists by the government agents. As Silhouette remained hidden in a dark alley with their black car, the agent handed out pamphlets on how to protect America from "communist invasion". He then returned to Silhouette and reported. With the adolescents persuaded and the film strip set up successfully, Silhouette was confident that their plans to brainwash the population of Rockwell were complete and ordered the agent to drive them to Santa Modesta as quickly as possible. Unbeknown to Silhouette, Crypto silently eavesdropped on the conversation and noted to Pox: "Sounds like secret agent boy was taking orders from the one in goggles." Pox then dismissed Crypto's desire to simply kill the agents by pursuing and blowing up their vehicle and had him replace the Majestic film strip with one of their own instead, which foiled the mind control scheme. Area 42 Nuclear Experiments Pox later disclosed the location of Area 42, and Crypto 137 immediately traveled there to rescue Crypto 136. They only discovered the dissected corpse of their comrade. Enraged at the loss of his clone brother, Crypto 137 declared his own personal war against the entire human race and destroyed the remains of Crypto 136 and his saucer. Seeking revenge, the two attempted to assassinate Armquist with one of the humans' own nukes and Crypto infiltrated the nuclear testing facility. They also witnessed that Majestic G-Men were tested on, able to tap into the Furon DNA within their brains, and were able to use Furon psychokinetic abilities. While one of the nukes destroyed the launch pad, Armquist survived. Silhouette then angrily contacted Armquist via video screen and scolded him for allowing the Area 42 Airfield destroyed. When Armquist claimed that he would catch the "Communist Spy", Silhouette pointed out that he had said the same thing would be done in Santa Modesta, and began to question his resolve. Armquist then stated that the nuke was meant to eliminate him, and Silhouette inquired that Armquist suggested that the 'spy' had a personal vendetta against him. Armquist thought that Silhouette did not take him seriously due to a lack of understanding for the mindset that they were up against, and Silhouette stated that "he" did in fact take him very seriously. After "he" wanted the President to hear that news, Silhouette ordered Armquist to return to Capitol City, to which Armquist firmly declared: "I don't take orders from you!" Silhouette quelled his impudence by reminding him that "he" was speaking for the President himself, and a reluctant Armquist followed "his" command. Following Armquist's departure from the abandoned and ruined Area 42, Crypto followed his helicopter in his saucer before he went to annihilate Santa Modesta. Uniting the Joint Chiefs of Staff Silhouette spoke with Armquist in private outside the Octagon, after he personally reported back to the President on the situation that regarded the Furons. It was then that Silhouette revealed that the President asked "him" to make some 'changes' to the national system. Huffman placed Silhouette and Majestic in charge of the American defense force, had faith in their abilities to protect the nation, and Silhouette was to usher in a 'new era' for the United States. After "he" Unveiled "a project for a new American century", Silhouette told Armquist that the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marines were going to be united with Majestic under a single chain of command and that the the new unified Military intended to wipe out the Furon menace under Armquist's command. Armquist saw through that plan as Majestic consumed the Military, before it took complete control of the Government itself and already became highly influential over the President. Armquist accused Silhouette of being "out of "his" mind" and asked if "he" truly believed the Joint Chiefs of Staff would let Majestic "swallow them whole without a fight". Silhouette simply said that Armquist "better convince them to", and, with a low, menacing tone, firmly told him to never speak in that tone again. Armquist saluted his new commanding officer as Silhouette walked away and boarded a helicopter that left the Octagon, but was truly reluctant, and knew Majestic's intentions. Armquist left Capitol City and arrived in Union Town, where he was to meet the other Joint Chiefs and unite the Military as per Silhouette's instructions. Unbeknown to both of them, however, Crypto and Pox overheard Silhouette's plan at the Octagon and Crypto followed Armquist. After he disguised himself as the Navy Admiral via Holobob, Crypto spoke against Armquist's evidence of the Furons' existence and convinced the leaders of the Marines and Air Force to renounce supporting Armquist's movement for a unified Military. After the other officers left, Crypto personally confronted and defeated Armquist in combat and killed him soon after. Final Confrontation Crypto returned to Capitol City after the death of Armquist and assassinated Huffman after a difficult mission. Silhouette soon announced that Earth was to surrender to the Furons, which prompted Pox to send Crypto to meet "him" at the Capitol Building. Crypto and Silhouette met each other face-to-face for the first time: a cross-armed Silhouette was clearly not impressed by Crypto and Crypto let his guard down enough and put away his Disintegrator Ray. Crypto then addressed Silhouette by name and stated that "he" did not look like a General, to which Silhouette said: "You don't look like a little green man." That comment praised Crypto, who was tired of hearing Humans call him green when he was clearly not; but Silhouette was not so imprudent. Crypto then solemnly gloated in the face of the 'inevitable' surrender, and Silhouette remarked that Crypto's sense of humor was familiar. Before "he" mentioned Crypto 136, Silhouette instead stated that Crypto's "file" gave away his personality for being "quite the joker". That lie was ineffective, as Crypto noted he never told Silhouette his actual name. Silhouette then sadistically said: "No, I suppose I have your brother to thank for that.", which was intended to infuriate Crypto. Crypto then activated his Jetpack and charged at Silhouette. Predicting that, Silhouette did a midair flip to dodge the assault and followed with a spin-kick that knocked back a second lunge while Crypto was in the air. Crypto's Jetpack blasted and ruined Silhouette's disguise and "he" tore "his" trench coat, removed "his" hat and damaged gas mask and revealed "himself" as a woman rather than the man "he" had appeared to be the whole time. Crypto exclaimed in shock, Silhouette threw her mask to the ground, and expressed that she wore her guise to avoid "politics playing grab-ass all day long". Crypto said that he got his kicks "the old fashioned way: beating up bad monkeys". Silhouette then mused that Crypto 136 had said the same thing and added: "Of course, he was a real cut up too", which referenced her painful murder of him with a cutting motion of her finger across her neck. Silhouette then concluded that "Plan A" was unsuccessful and stood by as a loud rumbling sounded. When Crypto asked what the noise was, Silhouette stated: "That, my gender-deprived friend, is Plan B. The end of your insidious invasion! A champion even you can't defeat! The greatest political mind of the Twentieth Century, the greatest weapon ever built by man!" From atop the Capitol Building, a large robotic monstrosity emerged and leaped to the ground behind Silhouette, which loomed stories above her and Crypto. She declared it to be Robo-Prez, a powerful giant robot that was created by Majestic and was controlled by the brain of the deceased Huffman. As Crypto's jaw dropped in great awe, Silhouette then commanded Robo-Prez to switch to "Dirty Tricks Mode". As Crypto battled Robo-Prez all across Capitol City in his Saucer with direction from Pox, Silhouette retreated from the Capitol Building in her Majestic car. After Crypto finally destroyed Robo-Prez and gloated in his victory, Pox reminded him that Silhouette was the real menace that they had to deal with. The both of them kept on mixing her up between a male and female as Pox tried to figure out where she disappeared to. Before Pox could finish his stumbling sentence, however, Silhouette herself contacted them both via radio transmission. She dared Crypto to come after her so they could fight one-on-one and said: "Sure you handled the boys: Armquist, Huffman. Oh, that was a 'challenge'. *Laughs* But everybody knows which sex is dominant on this planet!", which showed that she regarded Armquist and Huffman insignificantly in comparison to herself, the true Furon adversary. After she made sure that Crypto was "not too scared to fight a girl", Silhouette stated: "So come on Crypto, let's dance. I'll even let you lead... I'm at the Octagon, don't keep me waiting." Crypto then promptly landed his Saucer at the gates of the Octagon. Silhouette was ready and waiting for him and wielded twin blaster guns that were designed by Majestic when they reverse-engineered Crypto 136's captured technology, alongside the standard energy pistols and rifles that were made for the other agents. Unlike the blue and green energy that the standard weapons fired, Silhouette's guns fired pink energy and could either fire regular blasts directly at her target or rapidly shot smaller red orbs onto the ground, which detonated near her target. Silhouette used those guns in conjunction with her acrobatic agility of cartwheel flips and kicks, and a mind power that she managed to tap into with the Furon DNA in her brain: she produced a red aura that shielded and healed her body of damage during battle. Silhouette promptly met Crypto in battle and was aided by an army of Power Suit Soldiers and Majestic Agents. While they fought, Crypto scanned Silhouette's mind, which revealed thoughts of contempt for both the Furons and males, as well as her obsessive thoughts of taking over the world. Despite the long and harsh battle, Crypto managed to best Silhouette. She lain in front of the Octagon with what little strength she had left in her and expressed her disbelief that Crypto had actually beat her. Despite the triumph of Crypto as he stood over her collapsed body, Silhouette vowed that Majestic would never give up the struggle to resist the "alien freaks". Crypto then declared the struggle to be over, as he had won over the humans. Silhouette corrected him and called him a "smug little insect", as America was not the only human civilization on Earth and that there were billions of people all over the planet. She also claimed that wherever there were humans, there was Majestic. Crypto claimed: "Sorry, doll face. Without you, Majestic's just a bunch of dudes in crappy black suits." In her final words, Silhouette stated: "Majestic... MJ 12... the twelve all over... all over the world..." before she finally closed her eyes and died. Crypto stood over Silhouette's corpse and proclaimed solemnly: "Attention, humans. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire." He then looked down at Silhouette's face, firmly declared: "'Resist' this!", and stepped on her face, which crushed it. Silhouette's last words were later explained in Destroy All Humans! 2. Appearance Throughout the game, Silhouette wore a black trench coat, gas mask, and hat to conceal her identity. Her mask's mechanism also disguised her voice which sounded mechanically male. Powers & Abilities During the final boss fight, Silhouette was shown to be very agile, was able to perform flip and cartwheel moves, and used kicks in close combat. She wielded dual, rapid-fire pistols that fired pink laser blasts and emitted clusters of energy bombs. Her body was very durable and withstood most of Crypto's Weapons that normally killed a normal human easily. Silhouette also was able to use her latent Furon powers without suffering mental retardation, like the PSI Mutants. Silhouette only displayed the ability to erect a shield while she regenerated her health. Trivia *Silhouette stated that there were no female Furons, yet, in ''Big Willy'', Pox told Crypto that he fell in love with one named E.coli. However Big Willy was non-canon, but Pox may have referred to another time that was. However, the ending scene in Path of the Furon showed female Furons as well. It is possible that the DNA Crypto had collected from humans allowed Furon scientists and cloners to reintroduce females to their species. *On occasion, when Crypto scanned a Majestic Agent, they mentioned that Silhouette was a "chick" but then quickly stated that no one was supposed to know that. *During Silhouettes boss battle it is possible to kill them with the anal probe. It requires 20 fully charged shots to do so. Their Brain stem appears red however does not display a DNA count upon picking up. * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 (Mentioned only) Category:Majestic Category:Deceased Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Leaders Category:Characters